Trick or Treat
by ReeReeWithAngst
Summary: In this Halloween themed AU, Daisy and Fitz are a genuinely happy married couple spending their Halloween handing out candy and watching spoopy movies, until Daisy mentions something that's been on her mind. Day three of my Story-a-day challenge for Halloween.


**Here's my controversial Skitz Halloween fanfic for day three of story-a-day the week leading up to Halloween! I hope you enjoy, even if you don't love the pairing.**

* * *

Fitz had been hesitant, at first, to dress up with Daisy. But he had to admit, his Jack Skellington costume was pretty nice, and his wife looked like a vision as Sally.

"Did you get the candy?" She asked as she checked him out in his costume.

"Of course I did." He leaned over to peck her cheek.

"You look ravishing, my dear." She smiled and slipped past him, putting in the movie their costumes were inspired by. He poured candy in the ball and listened for the microwave popcorn to stop popping. Jemma had always made popcorn on the stove at the academy, but he didn't really have the patience for that, so he microwaved their popcorn.

"Fitz the movie is about to start and I'm not waiting on you."

"I'm doing the popcorn!"

"You're doing the popcorn?"

"Making the popcorn!"He said, exasperated.

"You're a dork!"

"And you're the worst." He plopped down on their curb couch (which they had rescued the last time someone on their street moved) and handed her the popcorn. She kissed his lips, and then tossed a piece of popcorn at them. The first song had just started, and they cuddled up to each other.

"You're going to get scared." Daisy predicted as she munched on popcorn.

"I've seen this before!" He argued.

"You're still going to get scared." She teased, poking him and laughing.

"I will not. I'm not the one who got scared at Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom."

"Okay, to be fair, that movie was intense."

"Yeah, you didn't think you'd be scared going to see a Christ Pratt movie."

"It's Chris Pratt."

"I knew you were obsessed with him!"

"He looks a little like Star-Lord..." She said, unapologetically.

"So you like Star-Lord more than me?"

"I didn't say that."

"So you like Star-Lord less than me?"

"I didn't say that _either_." Daisy laughed.

"Unbelievable." He said. She kissed his cheek.

"I probably like him slightly less than you."

"That's good. Because I think he's taken."

"Mm, so are you." She wrapped her arms around him and sighed tiredly.

"Sleepy?"

"No..." She said, and he didn't argue with her, just shifted so she could get more comfortable. Then the doorbell rang, and he stood.

"No... Don't get up..."

"I have to get up. The children are rallying outside our door. If I don't satiate their monstrous hunger, a revolution will be staged, and we will surely perish." She snickered and stood with him, to help hand out these first pieces of candy. When they'd seen the kids off Daisy snagged a chocolate bar and set back down on the free sofa.

"When we start budgeting better we can give the kids full-size candy bars," Fitz said cheerfully, as the movie played.

"When we start budgeting better," Daisy said quietly, "we can have kids of our own." He looked at her, pausing it as Jack started singing What's this.

"Are you serious?" He asked, taking her hands. Daisy blushed.

"Why would I lie to you?"

"It could be a trick. It is Halloween..."

"It's not a trick, Fitz."

"Then it's a treat."

"So you want to have kids? Really?" She asked, looking at him.

"Yes!" He began to kiss her, on the cheek and the lips and the neck.

"Fitz stop you're ruining my makeup!" She laughed.

"It's okay, mine is already ruined." He said, tears streaming down his face as he kissed her.

The doorbell rang and they looked at each other, trying to determine which one was more composed. Within a few moments, the candy bowl was set outside the door with a lackluster note to take only one, and the movie was continued.

Fitz stopped it every ten minutes with questions and comments.

Pause.

"If we start now we can have a baby by next Halloween."

"We're poor." Unpause.

Pause.

"How are we going to get unpoor? I currently have both kidneys, do you?"

"I didn't think I'd be scared this Halloween, but you're scaring me, honey. We cannot sell our kidneys just so we can have a kid."

"Sorry." Unpause. They'd gotten to Kidnap the Sandy Claws.

Pause.

"Fitz this is my favorite song turn the movie back on." Unpause. He waited until after the song to pause it again.

"What would we name it?"

"We're not having and it, we're having a kid. If he's a boy, we could name him James. After you."

"No, no, I don't want to name it after me. Let's name it Hunter."

"We're not naming our potential son after Lance Hunter."

"I totally didn't mean that we should name our kid after Lance."

"Of course you didn't, Fitz. It's not like you adore Lance."

"Fine so we name the kid Mack."

"I'm going to make the suggestion that we don't name "the kid" after anyone we already know, so no one gets hurt." He put his head in her neck as she unpaused the movie once more, quiet and thinking, as the candy bowl outside their door was mercilessly pillaged. He was quiet for a while. He'd let the credits begin to roll by the time he piped up again.

"What if we name them after the stars? What if we let our kids know that the whole galaxy could be theirs like it was ours once. I know you don't like to think about that future that we narrowly avoided, but you have to admit that we had the entire universe, for a moment. And that's what I want for them."

"Never change, Leopold Fitz. What were you thinking? For a boy?"

"Maybe Atlas, or Archer. Those are both constellations. And, for the record, Hunter is a constellation as well."

"We're still not naming our kid after Lance Hunter. But I like Archer... And for a girl?"

"Well, Uranus has a lot of moons."

"Excuse me?"

"Or maybe not. Elara is the name of one of Jupiter's moons... Or Alula. It's the name of one of the first twin stars ever discovered." Fitz seemed proud of his knowledge of astronomy, prouder still that one day they might hold a baby Elara in their arms, knowing she was worth more than all the stars in the sky.

"I like that first name..." There was a knock on the door, and Fitz got up with a sigh.

"You're out of candy."

"Oh, sorry." He picked up the bowl. The kid looked at him expectantly, making Fitz feel a little uncomfortable. He had no candy left to relinquish.

"Sorry kid... No more candy. You can have a bag of microwavable popcorn if you want." The kid shrugged and patiently waited for his treat. Fitz scurried off to the kitchen to grab a bag, groaning quietly since it was the last bag, and brought it back to the kid in the Simba costume.

"Nice costume, happy Halloween!" He said as he sent the child off with what _wouldn't_ be the weirdest treat of the evening (seriously check for razor blades you guys) and then he switched off the porch lights, the living room lights shortly following, and went back to his wife.


End file.
